A Little Prankster
by Allycat588
Summary: Wonder how Cy would like it if so certian green dude played a little trick on him. Wonder what he'll do! You have to read and find out then! Please r&r! thanks and happy reading!


Alrighty then! Hey every one I'm so sorry about my other stories at this moment but I just got struck with inspiration! I know I should be doing the other stories but please this is a one shot thing. And I really am down at the moment on some things so this can cheer me up and maybe some of you guys too! Okay here it goes I don't have a great name for this but I hope you all enjoy this Fic! Thanks and happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Why even ask? (Lol)  
  
A Little Prankster.  
  
It was a normal day at the Teen Tower. Robin and Starfire were on the roof and Raven sat on the couch reading her latest novel. As she sat there A screeching came from Cyborg's room. It was heard through out the whole tower. "OooOOOooo!!! BeastBoy! I swear you're going to die!" Cyborg said stomping in the Teen titan's living room. Raven turned around and saw Cyborg fuming. Raven smirked and his appearance. "Raven, where is that, that! ARGH BEASTBOY!" Cyborg screamed.  
  
"Hey! What's going...? OH MY GOD!!!" Robin yelled while entering with Starfire. Then he started laughing as hard as he could. Robin hurt from laughing so hard. Cyborg stood there with steam rising from his attitude.  
  
Starfire floated over to him and looked over Cyborg closely. "Umm.... Cyborg why are you orange?" Cyborg was twitching his eyebrow. "I think you'd be much better as pink! I love that color!" Star giggled.  
  
"BEASTBOY!"  
  
"What do you... holy crap! I like you're new look Cy, but don't you think you'd be more of a blue?!" BeastBoy exclaimed walking into the living room. "You look like a pumpkin!" That moment Cyborg charged a cross the room towards BeastBoy. "Uh-oh...mommy, Ahhh!" BeastBoy screamed. All you could see was a large cloud with Beastboy's and Cyborg's arm's flying around. "Help me!" BB squealed. He tried crawling out but...  
  
"Oh no you don't" Cyborg told him. And dragged him back in.  
  
"Mommy..." Is all he said then You heard him scream but man he sounded like a chick!  
  
"Titans!" Robin yelled. He was enjoying the entertainment but he thought Cyborg was going to kill him soon. "TITANS!" He yelled once more. Cyborg had his hand wrapped around Beastboy's Throat. "Cyborg put BeastBoy down."  
  
"Okay" Cyborg said. And dropped BB with a huge plop. "Opps!" He said looking innocent. "He he"  
  
BB was on the floor with swirls in his eyes. "Look at all of the pretty birdies" All of the Teens look at each other and shrugged. Raven levitated BB to the couch and sat him down. "La la LA la LA! Wipee!" BB stuttered, and he was out.  
  
"Man Cy I think you went a little too far this time..." Robin said looking down at BB.  
  
"Robin, look at my face! For gods sake! He is the one who went to far this time." Cyborg replied.  
  
"I do have to agree with Cyborg BeastBoy did have what was coming to him." Raven told Robin. "And Cyborg there should be some alcohol in the med. room. That should take that dye off." Raven monatoned.  
  
"Grr... okay. Hey what cabinet?" Cy asked.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Star yelled. "BeastBoy is kinda acting weird. He keep's mumbling something about tofu." Raven looked down where BB was.  
  
"Tofu...yummy... yum." BB mumbled.  
  
"Okay then that's just weird." Raven spoke allowed. Then she started to walk away.  
  
"Oh Raven..." BB stuttered still asleep  
  
"Huh?" Raven looked closer to him. "He's really, really freaking me out."  
  
"You smell like bananas." BB finished.  
  
"Okay, Robin I'm leaving before I do a favor for Cy." Raven monatoned to him.  
  
"No way you leavein' me here with him! What about Star and Cy?" Robin exclaimed.  
  
"Leave a note and tell them to catch up with us later. Wait I got a better idea. Since Cyborg loves BB so much let's just leave those two alone for a while." Raven told him smirking. "Tell star to come. Okay so let get out of here I think BB is eating the pillow on the couch." They looked over to BB. He was lying on the couch with feather sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"Okay let's get out of here." Robin told her. He went over grabbed some paper and scribbled some thing on it. Then after that Robin ran after Raven.  
  
After a few minutes Cy and Star walked in. Cyborg still had a few Orange blotches on his face. "Where Robin and Raven?" StarFire asked. They looked around and found a note to Cyborg.  
  
To Cyborg,  
  
To bad that you took so long Raven and I are going to the plaza. Tell star to come too. You get to take care of BB. Have fun! (Lol) Don't you just love that? Any ways be careful BB been mumbling some thing about Bananas and Tofu. Good Luck! Pumpkin!  
  
^__^ Robin  
  
"No way! Man! Why me?" Cy slammed his head on the counter.  
  
StarFire looked at the note then squealed with excitement. "It's okay Cyborg I'll bring back some thing for you! Alright then!" star beamed. She smiled at him with upside down 'u' shaped eyes. "Have fun Cyborg!" star yelled as she flew down the hall.  
  
"... Argh!" Cy sighed looked over at BB and shrugged. He went back to his room and yawned. "Man, now it's just me time." Cy plopped in to his bed. * Squash! * Red dye flew every where. "BEASTBOY!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? I know it's not that cool but I had to write that. It's just a little short fic. Oh well I just hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for Reading it! Buh- bye! And oh yeah please review my fic! Bad or good! Thank you again! 


End file.
